<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Favourite Pet by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273925">The Favourite Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat’s Cradle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Pet, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and her siblings all have their favourites; Robb has Theon, Arya had a rotation, even Mother has father, while Sansa, Sansa had Jeyne...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat’s Cradle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Favourite Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is relatively sweeter than the other fics in this series, but please still remember to check the tags properly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa and her siblings all had their favourite pets, the one that they spoilt and allowed to get away with a little more than the others. Even mother had her own favourite, although they were not sure if that truly counted as her favourite was their father.</p><p>Robb’s favourite was Theon, and had always been Theon, although there were moments where he seemed to prefer Jon. Arya’s current favourite was Edric Dayne, although she seemed to skip around her favourites regularly. Bran and Rickon were not old enough really for pets as such, theirs were still in the companion stage, but already Bran was showing a preference for a craggonman, while Rickon seemed surprisingly fond of a Frey of all people. </p><p>Sansa’s favourite was not anywhere near as high born as any of the others’. Hers was of a steward’s line, one she claimed at the age of six when visiting her uncle in Winterfell. She could remember being jealous of how Robb had companions of her own age, while she was left with companions who were older than her and that she had to share with Robb.</p><p>She had wanted one of her own, and when she had seen Winterfell’s Steward’s daughter she had demanded that her mother acquire her for her.</p><p>There had been resistance of course, but Sansa could not really recall that. All she knew was that when she left Winterfell Jeyne had come with her.</p><p>Jeyne had been her favourite ever since, able to tell exactly what Sansa needed and act as both companion and pet.</p><p>“Jeyne!” Sansa called lazily, from her position sprawled in front of the fire in her chamber, “Come here!”</p><p>Her eyes tracked Jeyne as she moved across the room to her. Her gentle limp from the plug inside her, the glint of jewels around her neck, the flutter of the wisps of blue silk that allowed her the barest hint of covering.</p><p>“My lady?” Jeyne met her eyes with a sweet submission; and Sansa felt herself get wet at the sight.</p><p>“My sweet girl.” Sansa crooned, crooking a finger at her, “Come closer.”</p><p>She watched as Jeyne stepped even closer, until her bare skin was pressed against Sansa. Until she was close enough that Sansa could see every detail of the jewels that decorated her.</p><p>She pulled Jeyne into her, her pet folding eagerly and easily to her will. Jeyne sank against her, warm and willing, and Sansa did not even have to do anything for her thighs to open enough to allow Sansa to touch her.</p><p>Her fingers traced Jeyne’s folds, gently teasing her with sensation. Her gaze locked onto Jeyne’s face, and she could not keep back her smile at the pleasure that overtook her features, nor the way her mouth opened as Sansa gently tapped the slim plug.</p><p>Jeyne let out a sweet whine, and Sansa could not resist pinching her nipple.</p><p>“My Lady!” Jeyne gasped out, writhing slightly, “Please!”</p><p>“Please what, my pretty girl?” Sansa grinned wickedly and pinched again, “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Touch me, please!” Jeyne pressed into her fingers, pleading for more than Sansa was giving her.</p><p>Sansa kept her touch on Jeyne’s folds feather light, “But I <em> am </em>touching you.”</p><p>Jeyne squirmed in place and met her gaze with large, tear filled, brown eyes. “Please, more.”</p><p>Sansa let out a light laugh, “Oh? You want more? Why didn’t you say so?”</p><p>Jeyne nodded frantically and kept her gaze locked onto Sansa’s. It was so hard to deny Jeyne anything she wanted, so very difficult, to not spoil her completely.</p><p>And Sansa did not want to deny Jeyne this, not when it was so nice to have her so eager.</p><p>Her fingers started to dance, running over Jeyne’s folds and clit with more speed and pressure, until her fingers were coated in Jeyne’s wetness.</p><p>“Good girl.” She praised, taking hold of the plug and starting to slowly fuck it into Jeyne, “Sweet girl.”</p><p>Jeyne gasped, and clutched Sansa, rocking  her hips into the movement.</p><p>“Please,” She keened, “Please.”</p><p>Sansa knew exactly what she was asking for this time, and with a twist of her fingers she whispered in Jeyne’s ear.</p><p>“Come for me, pretty girl. Come for me now.”</p><p>Jeyne came with a shout, clenching down on the toy inside her, and shuddering in Sansa’s arms.</p><p>Sansa thought her pet never looked prettier than when she came due to Sansa’s fingers. </p><p>Slowly she pulled her hand away, wiping her fingers on one of the wisps of silk that still adorned Jeyne’s body. She was not in the mood to tease Jeyne with more and more stimulation, no, she fancied something a little softer.</p><p>She let Jeyne relax into her arms, and waited until her breathing had slowed.</p><p>“I shall be going away for a time, sweet girl.” Sansa said, playing with Jeyne’s hair. </p><p>Jeyne stiffened slightly and peered up nervously, “My lady? You- you are leaving me?”</p><p>Sansa sighed, “Unfortunately so, Mother has given Robb and I command of the assault into the Westerlands, and it would be foolish to take along a pet as precious as you.”</p><p>“But-“ Jeyne started to breath faster, evidently panicking at the thought of being left, “But who shall I serve while you are gone? Who- who will care for me the way you do?”</p><p>Sansa stroked her hair and tried to settle her sweet pet, “You and the others shall be left under Alannys’ care. I will leave orders that no one is to touch you, you shall serve no one but me, sweet Jeyne. Alannys shall make sure of that, she takes her role very seriously.”</p><p>Slowly Jeyne calmed, the reassurance that she was not just being left and Sansa’s soothing motions reducing her panic. </p><p>Sansa was content to just hold Jeyne for a while. She was wet of course, it was rare that she was not around her sweet girl, but she could wait. There was no urgency yet for her, not when Jeyne was so very sweet curled up in her arms. </p><p>Jeyne cuddled closer, tucking her face into Sansa’s neck with a sweet little sigh.</p><p>“My lady?” Jeyne spoke with a delicate hesitancy, “You aren’t going to replace me, are you? While you are in the Westerlands, I mean.”</p><p>Sansa’s arms tightened around Jeyne, “Of course not. You are irreplaceable, sweet girl.”</p><p>Jeyne relaxed even further in her hold, until she was a boneless puddle, completely relaxed in Sansa’s arms.</p><p>Sansa was going to miss Jeyne while they were on campaign. But at least she knew she would have a lovely homecoming. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>